The game of tennis is one of increasing popularity in this country as well as in foreign countries. For the serious minded player who desires to improve his game, some form of instruction is needed to identify and correct that player's stroke problems. Preferably, the serious player should seek formal tennis instruction from a qualified tennis instructor. Even formal tennis instruction needs supplementing. Additionally, such instruction is relatively expensive and is a luxury which most players cannot afford on a contingency basis.
In lieu of actual formal instruction, many players turn to the so called "How To" books relating to the game of tennis. These "How To" books are relatively inexpensive and can be afforded by most players. However, the person who reads such an instructional book while sitting in his chair at home ofter does not carry that knowledge with him onto the tennis court. Accordingly, an instructional device is needed which is relatively inexpensive and which can be carried courtside for use during play.